The printer is fed with a printing paper between a printing head and a platen which comprises a plurality of ink containing bodies, and carries out printing by pressure of the printing head.
Unfortunately, after using for a long period of time, the ink in the ink containing bodies is used up, or its surface is worn out by impact of the printing head, so that printing ability is lowered. In such a case, the ink containing body should be replaced, or one set of the platen be exchanged. In the latter, if the platen is of the type which is furnished with the plurality of the bodies containing different inks on its outer circumference, and is laterally moved in the same direction as the printing head, wherein the color is exchanged by rotation control of the platen, and if said two controls of the platen, i.e., the lateral movement and changing the color ink, are carried out directly to the platen and are indivisible, it is difficult to exchange the platen solely, and therefore these control systems are necessarily disassembled and readjusted when the platen is exchanged.